Saxon Warrior/Bio
The Saxons were a confederation of Germanic tribes on the North German plain, some of whom migrated to Great Britain during the Middle Ages and formed part of the merged group of Anglo-Saxons that would eventually carve out the first united Kingdom of England. The Saxons were Ingvaeonic tribes, whose earliest known area of settlement is Northern Albingia, an area approximately that of modern Holstein. This area overlapped the area of the Angles, a tribe with which they were frequently closely linked. Saxons participated in the Germanic settlement of Britain during and after the fifth century. It is unknown how many migrated from the continent to Britain, though estimates for the total number of Anglo-Saxon settlers are around two hundred thousand. During the Middle Ages, because of international Hanseatic trading routes and contingent migration, Saxons mixed with and had strong influences upon the languages and cultures of the North Germanic and Baltic and Finnic peoples, and also upon the Polabian Slavs and Pomeranian West Slavic people. __TOC__ Battle vs. Samurai (by Lt.Chard) The Samurai is walking down a dirt path through the woods and into a open field. As he come into the the field the Saxon warrior appears on the other side. Seeing his opponent he pulls out his Yumi bow and fires a arrow at his opponent. The Saxon ready with his shield catches the arrow in the wood and leather of his shield. He feels several more arrows harmlessly hit his shield, some even bouncing off the steel boss. Eventually the arrows stop, taking this opportunity he takes his own bow out and notches an arrow and looks up and see's the Samurai charging him with his long spear held high. He fires one arrow but he Samurai narrowly dodges it, he fires another, this one bounces off the Samurai's helmet. Now the Samurai is to close to risk shooting again, tossing his bow aside he picks up his out spear and shield and rushes forward. The Samurai tries to stab with his longer spear but it's deflected with the shield and the Saxon closes the distance and stabs at his with his shorter spear, he's not close enough to do any damage as the Samurai jumps back far enough to avoid damage. And in one fluid moment uses the length of his spear to swipe the Saxon's feet out from under him. With the Saxon on his back the Samurai raises his spear to finish the Saxon with one final stab. The Saxon manages to stop the spear with his shield and pins it to the ground, and throws his own spear at the Samurai. The Samurai, with his spear pinned down is forced to abandon his Yari to avoid the Boar Spear. Stumbling back from the attack, he pulls out his Kanabo and tries to attack the Saxon while he's still down. However the heavy weapon isn't fast enough to the Saxon who rolls out of the way, while taking up his two handed ax and getting to his feet. The Samurai lifts his Kanabo again and tries to being it down on the Saxon one more time, but it's still to slow as the Saxon dodges and raise his ax to crush the Samurai's head. The Samurai however abandons his heavy weapon the grabs the Saxons wrist and ax, knees him in the stomach and throws him to the ground, disarming him of his weapon. The Samurai draws his last weapon, his sword ready to finish the fight. The Saxon get's to his feet and runs to retrieve his shield. Picking it up he draws his long sword. The Samurai makes the first strike, but his sword bounces off the Saxon shield. The Saxon throws his whole weight into an attack, but it leaves him open and Samurai get's around his shield and slashes him across the stomach. Turning around to see the Saxon still standing, raising his sword he strikes down at the Saxon, but the Saxon put's his shield up the Katana cut into it, getting lodged there. In one quick move, the Saxon twist the Katana to the side and thrust his sword into the Samurai's face, sticking it through his skull and out the back of his head, ending the battle and the Samurai's life. Letting go of his sword as the Samurai fall to the ground, he walks over grabs the hilt, put's his foot on his opponents head and pulls the sword out. Looking at his dead enemy, he sneers and walks away. Winner: Saxon. Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vandalic Warrior (by MilenHD) Battle begins in Germanic forest,Saxon is hunting deers, suddenly a rock flies near his head the Saxon turn around and saw a Vandal, the Vandal shot this time metal ball but Saxon dodge it, then the Saxon throw his spear but the Vandal block it with his shield. Both barbarians charge at each other, Saxon pulls out his Dane Axe and Vandal pulls out his Framea, both weapons clash but in next second the axe chop the framea in two. The Vandal pulls out his flail and swimg it at Saxons arm. Hitting the Saxons arm,the Saxon roars in agony and drop his axe, but he pulls out his seax in the left hand and the longsword in the right hand.Vandal continuously swing the flail but the Saxon slash with seax across the Vandal`s arm,the Vandal drop the flail but he pulls out his migration period sword both begun to duel,but after one 1 minute of dueling,the Vandal stab the Saxon in the neck. The Saxon fells down and the Vandal roars in victory. Winner: Vandal Expert's Opinion Vandal dominate in X-factors, mid range and special weapons, Saxon only dominate in long range. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scythian Warrior (by MilenHD) Saxons: Scythians: Near at river creek four Saxons were preparing their camp for the night. Not far away were four Scythians, two of them were on horseback and two were on foot and the first thing they noticed were the Saxons near the river creek and saw them having two horses. The other two Scythians who were on feet needed horses too, so the Scythians hatched a plan to attack, kill the Saxons and take their horses. The Scythian's leader raised his bow and gave a loud war shout and the Scythians charged at the Saxons. The Saxons heard them and the two Saxons wielding their swords charged at the Scythians with the other two following them with their gigantic shields and spears in hands. As both groups were charging against each other, a Scythian fired his bow and arrow and killed a Saxon warrior by piercing his throat, knocking him from his horse. The infantry Saxons threw their spears at the Scythians on horseback, missing both of them and as the Scythians fired their bows at them, only to get their arrows stuck in their shields. As the infantry Scythians continued their their assault with their bows, they were forced to change to their axes since the Saxons were getting closer to them and all of their arrows were blocked and as the approaching Saxons grabbed their spears and threw them again at the infantry Scythians, this time hitting a Scythian warrior in the stomach killing him in place, only for the Saxon to lose his head to a Scythian axe from the horse rider. As the Scythian rider turned and charged at the Saxon horseman who was wielding his sword and both came clashing axe against sword, with the Scythian's neck dripping blood and after few steps of his horse, the Scythian warrior felt from his horse. The Scythian who was on foot saw the charging Saxon on horseback trying to decapitate his neck with his sword and as the Saxon was incoming closer, the Scythian threw his spear and pierced the Saxons abdomen, knocking him from his horse and killing him. As the Scythian turned, the last thing he saw was a Saxon swinging his Dane axe at him and crushing his chest, killing him instantly. As the Saxon turned and saw a the last Scythian riding his horse with spear in his hand ready to pierce him. The Saxon swung his axe and killed the horse with his axe, sending Scythian flying few meters and crash landing, meanwhile breaking his spear. As the Scythian got up and used his last arrow to fire at the Saxon, hitting his arm and forcing him to drop the Dane axe. As both warriors pulled their short swords and charged at each other. The Scythian's acinaces and Saxon's seax clashed and as the Saxon tried to slash the Scythian's chest, he only knocked few scales of his armor and the Scythian's next attack was a stab to the heart of the Saxon. As the Saxon spat blood and his lifeless body felt down, the Scythian raised his bloody acinaces and gave a mighty war cry. Expert's Opinion The Scythians had better armor and weapons than the Saxons, plus even the smallest involving of horses will give the Scythians a victory, due to them being a horse people and were the Mongols of the Ancient world. Add the fact that the Saxons used opportunities from the falling Roman Empire and the tribal Celts to create kingdoms, while the Scythians forged by themselves a empire of the Ancient World. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios